Sea
by Mila Raynd
Summary: ¿Existía el tiempo para ella? ¿Era solo vida artificial? Kusanagi era más allá que una Cyborg...


**Disclaimer:** Ghost in the Shell y sus personajes le pertencen a Mamoru Oshii, basada en la historia de Masamune Shirow.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sea.**

 **.**

Ese sentimiento se había apoderado de ella, o lo que quedaba de su verdadero ser. La situación con la ingeniería cibernética y los hackers se atenuó por unas semanas, lograron reforzar sus mecanismos de seguridad en el sistema, así que por el momento no había nada de que preocuparse, eso no significaba bajar la guardia.

Kusanagi decidió ir a la costa y bucear un rato como acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero ese día en especifico tuvo la necesidad de dejar aquella ciudad tan ajetreada e industrializada. Algo extraño emergía en su cabeza sin saber exactamente qué era aquello, lo cual le preocupo dado a que en años de trabajar en la " _Sección 9"_ jamás había experimentado tal cosa.

No tenía tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto que de por sí, ya parecía hostigarle y bloquear cualquier acción cuerda que su cerebro quería emitir. Dejando atrás aquel puñado de rascacielos y edificios, solo se limitaba a contemplar sin expresión alguna lo que era y sería su hogar para siempre.

—Tiempo...

Esa palabra resonó en sus pensamientos una y otra vez, hacía eco y le daba intranquilidad, ¿Qué era eso a lo que llamaban "tiempo? ¿Era solo una dimensión física que representa la transición de estados por los que pasa la materia? Sí... Científicamente eso es el tiempo, sin embargo, su interrogante iba más allá.

Kusanagi cerró sus ojos y escudriñaba en el océano imaginario de sus pensamientos la respuesta a su pregunta.

—En definitiva, la vida es una carrera anticipada hacia la muerte...Eso es.

Pero, ¿Podría la inteligencia artificial morir? ¿El tiempo existía en la vida de una maquina? Su lado humano ya no tenía más tiempo, su conciencia perseveraría por la eternidad y pasaría en cuerpos cada vez más avanzados tecnológicamente, poco a poco se fusionaría su conciencia con la inteligencia de estos y por más que aquel conocimiento empacara su verdadero yo, una mínima parte de ella estaría ahí, por los años venideros sin saber exactamente si tendría un final.

La eternidad no le parecía atractiva en lo absoluto, el ser humano y la tecnología cada vez se volvían uno solo y probablemente en un mundo lleno de máquinas, los sentimientos, el miedo, la inquietud y lo que más caracterizaba al ser humano; el instinto, desaparecían por completo.

Entonces en un mundo donde la inteligencia artificial prevalecería para siempre, el tiempo no existiría. ¿Dónde estaría lo pasado antes de hacerse presente y que ocurría con este, que se ha desvanecido al instante?

—Parte del mismo pasado y ya no existe, y la otra parte del futuro y no existe todavía; y, sin embargo, este hecho de aquellos... Es difícil concebir que participa de la realidad algo que este hecho de cosas que no existen—. Murmuró para sí misma. Se alejó de la costa y sentada en el borde del bote dejo caer su cuerpo en la vastedad del océano, poco a poco se hundía cada vez más, era el único lugar que le provocaba sensaciones, el único lugar que la hacía sentir humana.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué se estaba cuestionando todo aquello, ¿Qué importaba si su vida se extendiera hasta la extinción de la humanidad? Ella seguiría ahí, ¿Cuál era su objetivo entonces? No sabía si tenía alguno o lo tendría para los próximos años, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de no querer quebrarse la cabeza con pensamientos como esos todo lo que le quedaba de vida. Motoko Kusanagi regresó a la superficie y de nuevo tomó asiento en el bote, se sentó y contempló aquel cielo teñido de naranja, no podía negar que los atardeceres seguirían siendo de las cosas que más apreciaba en la vida. Luego recordó las palabras del _Proyecto 2501_.

" _Soy una forma de vida que nació en el océano de la información"._

—Te estaba buscando en el centro de operaciones.

—Llevo más de tres horas fuera de allí, Batou—. ¿Sería ella también solo una forma de vida artificial? No, claro que no, los robots no se preguntan el porqué de su existencia o qué sería la vida para ellos, contrario a Kusanagi que trataba de buscar una respuesta racional.

—Hace días no te veía, ¿Cómo has sentido este descanso? —. Preguntó el corpulento hombre rubio.

—¿Te molestaría responder algo, Batou? —Kusanagi no despegaba la vista de aquel atardecer, el mencionado asintió. —¿Nosotros alguna vez moriremos?

Batou sabía a que se refería la mayor, después de todo aquellas dudas les embargaban a todos en algún momento de su vida, el ser humano era curioso y un ser bastante contradictorio, pero era eso lo que lo hacía único.

—Morir sí, desaparecer por completo no—. Batou se aclaró la garganta y siguió. —Después de que un ser humano o un Cyborg termine su ciclo de vida, durante todo ese lapso hay ideas que se mantendrán e ideales que estarán por siempre pasando de generación en generación, por lo tanto, todo lo que ambos hayan promovido sea para bien o mal, seguirá, tal vez de una diferente forma, pero con la esencia misma de aquel quien lo creo y jamás se desvanecerá.

Kusanagi le vio y le sonrió. Fue allí cuando se tranquilizó, probablemente su ciclo de vida tardaría mucho en acabarse, pero su conciencia estaría viajando a través de aquello que le llamaban tiempo, muy dentro de sí estaba feliz, el cuestionarse, la curiosidad y el miedo, eran cosas que solo los seres humanos sentían. Los sentimientos y emociones eran parte del sistema primario del homo sapiens para evolucionar, ella era más que un Cyborg, aún sentía...Estaba feliz de saber que todavía era **humana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Espero hayas disfrutado el fic que salió un tanto filosófico, pero eso sucede cuando alteras tu sueño con café y pastillas, sé que este fandom es un poco fantasma en español, pero I hope someone enjoyed it, sin más. **¡Feliz semana!**


End file.
